It's Now or Never
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: At age 19, James realized that it's now or never. Sofia has to know how he feels before it's too late. After all, their love is considered forbidden. Cheesy summary for a cheesy title.


**Yesss! Finally, I was able to get over my laziness and was able to transfer my ideas to MS Word. I had this idea for a long time now but since I am lazy and... I thought there was no fanfic about these two so... I shook the idea off my head. But there are a few so why not, right? XD And yeah, I totally ship these two adorable creatures.**

* * *

Maybe it was because of puberty. Or maybe, he hasn't gone out of the kingdom for quite some time for him to feel this way. Nope, that can't be possible. For as long as James can remember, he has always wandered around the kingdom, even outside it. So now he asks himself; how come he fell in love with his step-sister instead of the other girls all around him?

Ever since he turned 15, James realized that he simply cannot stop being conscious in front of Sofia. At that time, he was still unaware of the fact that he loves her not in a sibling kind of way but in a more romantic way. Of course, he shook those thoughts out of his head, thinking on how absurd it is. Imagine, falling in love with your own sister?! Well technically, Sofia is his step-sister. Not blood related, only by marriage.

Now that he turned 19 and Sofia 18, he can't help but fall even more for her.

James sighed as he walked along the palace corridors. It was Amber's 19th birthday party and her engagement to a prince from a far-away kingdom, so Enchancia was having a grand ball in the palace's banquet hall. The party started only an hour ago but James decided that he needs some fresh air outside. Though in reality, he wanted to escape the pressure of getting married.

He reached the doors of their castle and he walked down the stairs, walking towards their garden. He walked under the arc as he touched the flowers growing beside it gently with a slight frown, his eyes casted down.

"Why did fell in love with her?" he asked himself as he continued on walking.

"I could fall in love with the other princesses. Why does it have to be her?!" he said out loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside the gardens. He sighed once more as he looked down, getting even more agitated.

"Who is this 'her', James?" he heard a familiar, sweet voice from behind. He quickly turned around and put on a small, awkward smile in front of his step-sister.

"Sofia! Why aren't you inside?" he asked sheepishly. Sofia raised an eyebrow at him as she walked towards him slowly. "Well, why aren't you inside?" she asked back, which made James nervous and uneasy.

"I needed the fresh air. You?"

"Well... I followed you here. You were acting really weird during the ball, so I got worried." She replied, looking down on the grass as if hiding something. James kind of blushed, thinking that Sofia worried for him. He brushed off his latter thought, realizing that Sofia practically worries for everyone, even for someone like Cedric.

"I see." He replied casually.

The awkward air of silence conquered them. Sofia gently dusted off her purple dress studded with purple sequins while James ran a hand through his blond hair. He took a glance at Sofia but he quickly looked away because he realized how beautiful she was with her curly, long brown hair that was now at waist level. Plus, her purple gown made her look even more gorgeous.

"So Amber is finally getting married." Sofia said, breaking the awkward tension between them. James perked up, as he gave her a quick reply. "Yeah! It's so sudden. I mean, it's as if yesterday you just move here." He said with a small smile, making Sofia smile too.

"I am really happy that mom married your dad." Sofia suddenly said. James was about to say something, but he was a bit startled with his step-sister's words.

"Ever since we moved here, everyday became an adventure and I learned a lot of important things. And..." She continued as he walked a little bit closer to James. On the other hand, he simply stood still and waited for Sofia to finish.

"... I met you." She said, almost a whisper. James felt his face burn up upon hearing those words.

"Sofia..."

"U-uh... I mean... it's really great having you as a big brother." She continued with her hands fidgeting. James felt a struck of frustration hitting him all over again. He mentally sighed, and then gave Sofia a forced smile. "I am glad you became my sister too." He replied.

Deep inside, he realized that his vision of love just shattered in front of his eyes.

* * *

Sofia walked back to the palace, leaving James by himself in the garden. He said he wanted to stay there for a while to inhale more fresh air. She sighed to herself as she continued on walking, mentally scolding herself for almost showing how she really feels for James.

"He probably thinks I am weird." She muttered to herself. "Why did I have to sputter such nonsense in front of James? After all, he already loves someone else..."

As she walked towards the banquet hall, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, dragging her back out of the hall. She was caught in surprise as she let out a small gasp. She turned around to see who that was who dragged her out and was relieved to see Amber holding her fan elegantly.

"Where were you?" Amber asked sternly, making Sofia flinch a bit.

"Outside..."

"Well! I was looking all over for you! There's someone I would like you to meet." She said as he tightly held Sofia's wrist and led her towards the banquet hall through the crowd. Different people were a bit surprised to see the two princesses walking through the party as Amber walked swiftly with her heels clicking. Sofia could only muster a small apology.

"Amber... you know I don't want to be set up with another man. There's someone I already love and you know who it is!" She whispered to her blond sister.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You love James so much, blah blah blah." Amber replied, completely ignoring Sofia's restrains. As they reached the farthest pillar inside the hall, there stood Amber's fiancé and another man talking to each other. The fiancé had black hair and fair skin that matched well with his teal –coloured eyes. The other man had blond hair and has the same eye colour as Amber's fiancé. As Amber stopped walking in front of them, Sofia quickly dusted off her dress.

"Sofia, I am pretty sure you've met my fiancé, Prince Henry." Amber said, as the prince bowed politely at them. "And his cousin Prince Richard." The said Prince Richard bowed down as well with a gentle smile on his face. Sofia blushed slightly as the blond prince took her hand a gently kissed it. She then gave him a small, awkward smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Sofia." Prince Richard greeted.

"The pleasure is mine." Sofia replied, feeling a bit uneasy.

Amber nudged her fiancé as she gave Sofia a small wink. "We'll be leaving you alone." She said teasingly to Sofia. She and Prince Henry made their exits as they made their way to the crowd to greet more people. Sofia could only stare at her step-sister in anxiety. She took a small glance at the other prince and observed his features. He had blond hair, the same as James though the style is different. He was handsome alright and he seemed nice. He would certainly make a good husband.

'But he's not James' Sofia thought glumly.

* * *

As the ball was near its finish, Sofia excused herself from Prince Richard and made her way out of the hall. They talked about themselves, had a few laughs and some did some dancing. She knows that Prince Richard knew that she wasn't falling for him so, after their dance, she decided to retire to her room.

While walking through the corridors, she saw a shadow just about to enter the castle. She stopped walking and stood still as she waited for that person to come inside. As that person was inside the castle, Sofia smile and called out to him.

"James." She said quietly.

James halted his walking and quickly turned around to face Sofia.

"Sofia? Is the party done?" he asked. She walked towards him slowly as she replied. "Well, not quite. I was just feeling tired so I decided to head to my quarters." She replied.

James gave her a small smile. "I see."

Again, awkwardness dawned upon them.

"Well, I should probably go now-"

"Wait-!"

James grabbed her hand on impulse, catching Sofia in surprise. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. James felt the blood rush to his face as Sofia stared at him with wide-eyes, obviously confused. But he realized that her face too was looking quite red. After what seemed like forever of looking at each other, James finally spoke up.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you." He said, feeling very nervous. Sofia could only nod, somehow unsure on what he was going to say. He tightened his grip on her hand, looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sofia but I can't hold it in anymore." He muttered as he pulled her to him with force, their lips clashing to each other.

Sofia was so surprised, she thought she was dreaming. But since she was so happy that James kissed her, she simply closed her eyes and melted in his arms, softly returning the kiss. She rested her hands on his shoulders to lean a bit closer to him. James was somehow shocked that she kissed him back but nonetheless, he felt so happy that he wanted to stop this moment and live in it. He placed his free hand on the back of her neck while his other to her waist to keep their bodies closer to each other.

They pulled away slowly, though their foreheads are still touching, to catch their breaths. As James was about to say something, Sofia spoke up first.

"I love you, James." She said quietly with a sincere smile. James was struck with genuine happiness as he cupped her face with both his hands. He gave out a small sigh of relief. "I love you too, Sofia." He replied with a smile.

"Will... you kiss me again...?" Sofia asked shyly, still not taking her hands off his shoulders. James smiled, but deep inside, he was so flustered with what just Sofia said.

"Okay." He said as he slowly leaned in once more to kiss her, only to be interrupted with a loud "ahem".

They both parted from each other quickly and faced their intruder, both their faces as red as a ripe tomato. Sofia was so relieved to see that it was only Amber who saw them. With her nose crinkled, Amber held her fan close to her face as she spoke up and scolded the two.

"Why don't you two get a room!? Isn't James' room big enough?" she said. "Someone might see you, you know!" she added sternly.

Sofia stepped forward and smiled at her sister apologetically. "I am so sorry Amber. But... thank you for keeping your word." She said. James transferred his gaze to Sofia wide eyed, somehow shocked that Amber already knows something.

"Amber knows?" he exclaimed. Sofia glanced at him, her eyes sincerely showing that she was sorry.

"I... I kind of told Amber about my feelings for you." She said. "Is that okay?"

Seeing how sincere she was and how cute she looks, James sighed deeply. "Yes it is." He replied in defeat. Amber snickered as she saw how vulnerable her twin brother was when it comes to Sofia. Somehow, this got to his nerves but he let this one pass since he was such in a good mood that night. The person he treasures the most returned his feelings, and that was enough to complete his day.

"So... whose room are you two going to use?" Amber asked teasingly. The two blushed deeply, as James angrily retorted to her.

"N-no! We are not doing _that_ yet. We just confessed!" James said though his twin only laughed.

"Oh, James. You're my twin! I know what you really want~"

"S-shut up..."

The twins continued their bantering as Sofia could only watch them with a small smile.

* * *

Morning came, and the sun's rays hit Sofia's room to wake her up. She was wearing her white, silky night gown as she got up and stretched. She was smiling, as if she just woke up from a wonderful dream. She suddenly realized that there was an arm around her waist, and she looked down beside her. As she saw James lying on her bed, the events from yesternight poured in like waterfalls.

After Amber and James had a small exchange of teasing, Prince Henry appeared and took Amber with him to their quarters. On the other hand, James and Sofia decided to hit they hay as well, though they went in to their own rooms. Moments later, Sofia went over to James' room, asking if they could spend the night together. Since he cannot resist her, he decided to sleep together, just for that night at least.

Sofia smiled sweetly as she gently stroked his hair. She feels so happy that she might burst in joy. The events last night still felt unbelievable for her. It was as if everything was a dream.

"Sofia?" James called out to her, his voice a bit hoarse. Sofia's hand quickly retreated, a bit surprised that James woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eye like a little kid. Somehow, this made Sofia giggle. James glanced at her and then leaned in closer to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered ever so gently at her ear. Her face was so red, but she smiled at him and replied. "Good morning."

* * *

The Royal Family plus Amber's fiancé had breakfast like the usual. The king was having a conversation with Prince Henry while the queen was gleefully listening to them. After a while, the conversation focused on James.

"So James, have you chosen your bride-to-be?"

James almost choked as he looked up at his father to reply. "Um... no, not yet." He replied. James and Sofia agreed to keep their romance a secret, since there is a probability that their parents may not agree. Though Sofia knows this, it hurt a bit for James to hide about them. Unbeknownst to the king and queen, there was an uneasy tension at their dinner table.

"I hate to say this James but you are 19. You are a possible heir to the throne and you need someone to be there for you." The king said worriedly. "So I have decided to arrange a meet-up between you and a princess from another kingdom."

Upon hearing this, Sofia felt a pang of pain strike in her chest. James was about to protest but Amber stopped him abruptly.

"Your fiancé is going to visit us the day after tomorrow." The queen said.

James slumped his shoulders as he glanced at Sofia. She was looking down and at that moment, her mind couldn't think of anything.

* * *

**OMG everything is happening so damn fast here! I have to apologize for that but I am kind of rushing things a bit. But I think it's more fun that way~ /brick'd/ Anyways, thanks for reading and please wait for the update! :D  
**


End file.
